


Sasuke's Cake

by stammi_vicinora



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stammi_vicinora/pseuds/stammi_vicinora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Sasuke’s birthday! And what’s a birthday without a birthday cake? Having a pastry chef for a boyfriend like Naruto, that shouldn’t be a problem, right? In fact, it’s a piece of cake! (Ha) Except that Sasuke hates cake. Especially the ones from patisseries… Bummer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sasuke's Cake

**Warnings** : Uhhh… M? For, you know language, Sasuke’s foul mouth and *mumbles* smut.

**Beta** : Oh holy ramen you guys, my stuff got beta’d this time! Please thank Emi for being the sweetest angel and offering to help me with my stuff! *sniff* I still have so much to learn but I promise to do better! ^^

**Special Notes** : I’d like to dedicate this to a few people. Jeanne for her birthday, last, last week. I’m sorry _that_ fic wasn’t finished in time for your birthday ;__; Also, for Stefanie because you two are sweet cinnamon rolls for walking me through a very tough time. Emi ofc for always encouraging me and helping me _finally_ finish this! And to Solochely for being such a good friend and spoiling me rotten lately.

**Disclaimer** : Sasuke and Naruto are my two gay children but that doesn’t mean I own the series.

* * *

 

Sasuke was in the middle of slicing cherry tomatoes in halves when the lock on the front door turned. He busied himself with his task instead of making his way to the entryway, throwing the red gems into the salad bowl before starting to pick the leaves off a bunch of basil. There was some shuffling as the person who entered took off their shoes, the crinkling of a paper bag suggested they had brought something with them. He paused for a moment to glance at the contents of the bowl. He really wasn’t expecting any company tonight so he briefly wondered if this would be enough. Huffing, he crumbled the goat cheese on top, giving two shits about what the other was going to eat. It wasn’t his fault he only made a generous portion of salad for one. Dinner plans for tonight was supposed to only include him in the reservations. He doubted they would want to eat this anyway, deeming they would find this a rather too healthy option.

It was while he was making the dressing that hurried footsteps clamoured into the kitchen. “Tadaima, Sasuke!” the person hollered, placing a small brown paper bag on the round dining table before approaching him.

Not bothering to lift his head up to look at the other, Sasuke muttered an “Okaeri,” and dumped his dressing into the bowl. While he tossed, he tilted his chin up to offer his cheek for his boyfriend to give a greeting kiss as per routine. After he received a soft peck, he was about to clean up and set the cutting board and knife into the sink when he was spun around to face the other, both his wrists grabbed and a hot mouth pressed up against his. When the initial shock ebbed away, his eyes fluttered and closed beforehe kissed back, one hand reaching to hold the other’s cheek. He hummed when they pulled apart, tasting the slight hint of honey on his lips after their exchange. “Naruto,” he addressed the other.

Naruto wrapped an arm around his boyfriend in a half hug, grinning at him wildly. He was very glad to be home right now, being able to spend tonight with Sasuke. He sneaked another peck on his cheek before glancing down into what Sasuke was working on. Hmm… tomato salad again? _Way_ too healthy for his liking, but it did have cheese! Reaching grubby fingers into the bowl to sample some of the crumbled cheese, he earned a harsh smack on his hands and a grumble from the man next to him. He chuckled, nosing Sasuke’s chin in silent apology.

Sasuke pulled away from him to spruce up the kitchen counter like he had intended, pushing his sleeves up before turning on the tap. “Take this to the table,” he instructed, jerking a thumb at the bowl he’d been working on. When Naruto quickly stole a piece of cheese into his mouth, he clucked his tongue at him disapprovingly and rolled his eyes at how his 25 year old boyfriend of two years always managed to act like a misbehaving child. “Naruto,” he grunted a warning.

“Okay, okay, teme.” As per his boyfriend’s instructions, Naruto carried the bowl with him to their round dining table, relocating the paper bag he brought with him to one of the dining chairs before setting the tossed greens in the middle. “How was your day?” he asked, trying to make conversation as he started to set the table, rolling out the cloth placemats he’d grabbed from one of the drawers. He smoothed out the creases, turning his head towards the other man in case Sasuke decided to give a non-verbal response like he always does whenever he asksand sure enough, the man shrugged his shoulders indifferently while he dried his hands after cleaning up. Naruto pouted. He could have at least asked the same question of him.

“Cutlery,” said Sasuke as he swung open the cabinet door overhead. Despite his earlier grumblings of not wanting to feed the Naruto, he nevertheless reached out to grab two stoneware plates. Passing Naruto on his way to the table, he eyed the brown paper bag suspiciously, thinking Naruto had brought takeout with him and he contemplated if he should transfer it to a serving plate. However, there were no greasy oil stains on the bag and the rancid stench of takeaway sauce wasn’t emanating from it so he decided to leave it alone for now in favour of setting the table.

Running a hand through his messy golden hair, Naruto stood in front of the cabinet deep in thought. Which ones did Sasuke designate to be used for champagne again? It wasthe tall and narrow one right? Chewing his lip, he chanced a glance over his shoulder at his boyfriend. Maybe he should ask? Nah. He shook his head. It was probably it since you don’t wanna down the whole glass of bubblies. Nodding at his own deduction, he carefully took them out, knowing Sasuke would throw a fit if he ever broke Mikoto’s delicate housewarming present.

What was taking the moron so long with choosing the damn cutlery? It wasn’t rocket science and he didn’t ask him to take out the silverware or anything. This is just dinner. Sasuke rolled his eyes before turning back to the oven. He was going to serve this for their weekend breakfast together but since Naruto was home early, he might as well take this out for tonight’s dinner. He let out an irritable “tch” at how many changes Naruto was making to his perfectly laid out plans. Pulling out the quiche from the oven, he was satisfied at how it turned out. Naruto seemed impressed with it too, giving a low whistle as praise for his cooking skills. Sasuke smirked, feeling smug with his creation and placed it on the table.

“Mmm…babe, that smells so good!” Naruto commented, burying his nose into a pale neck to nuzzle Sasuke affectionately. “What’s the special occasion?” he asked, kissing the smooth skin there feeling the other man stiffen beneath him. He took a step back when Sasuke turned around, careful to balance the things in his hands.

Sasuke was about to tell Naruto off, especially at that “babe” comment when his dark eyes zeroed in on the items in Naruto’s hand. “ _Why_ are you holding my mother’s champagne glasses?” he hissed, hands automatically settling on his hips to intimidate the blond.

At Sasuke’s little threat, Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief. He’d gotten the glasses right after all. But at the pointed look his boyfriend gave him, Naruto gulped nervously, thinking he shouldn’t be all too happy about holding them at all. “Uhh…” he started dumbly but Sasuke cut him off quickly.

“And why the fuck did you take that out from the wine cooler?” He gestured to the bottle in Naruto’s hand. Taking a step forward, he felt a rush when Naruto took another step back, looking scared out of his wits. Good. The dumbass better be afraid of him right now. “ _Uzumaki Naruto_ ,” he seethed his name, “how many times have I told you that we’re only to have any bubblies”, he paused to gesture the air quotes, “when there’s a special occasion?” he berated, poking at the other’s hard chest repeatedly. If only the words would sink in through that thick skull of his.

Blinking slowly, Naruto tilted his head to the side. “But it is…”

Sasuke folded his arms across his chest. “What are you talking about, you moron?” His frowned deepened.

“But Sasuke, we’re celebrating something life changing!” Naruto exclaimed, waving his arms up and down enthusiastically. He probably shouldn’t have, considering the fragile things in his hands but while Sasuke did flinch, he looked more taken aback than anything, unfolding his arms, a brief flash of confusion in his eyes.

“What?” Sasuke asked, eyes darting to various points in the room, avoiding Naruto’s blue ones. His heart rate accelerated a little, the blood rushing to his ears, feeling like a child who had been caught with one hand in a cookie jar. “What do you mean?” he raised his voice.

Naruto frowned slightly at Sasuke’s odd behaviour. Why was he taking this so badly? He couldn’t have forgotten about today, could he? “S’uke,” he called out softly. “Did you forget? It’s the 23rd today. Today’s your birthday, remember?”

He let the words sink in. “Oh.” It was just his birthday.

“Oh?” Naruto raised an eyebrow. “The date was circled red on the kitchen calendar.” It was his turn to frown. How could Sasuke forget his own birthday? Besides, shouldn’t he be more excited about this? Sure, Sasuke pretty much had the emotion capacity of a brick wall at times but Naruto was determined to make him enjoy tonight.

Shaking his head, Sasuke ignored the remark on the marked date, the corner of his lips tilting up in a half smile. He did forget his own birthday but that was because he had been too busy lately to concern himself with what he felt was a trivial matter but considering how Naruto is when it comes to celebrating important dates, he would make an effort to be thrilled at it. “You’re right, this does call for a celebration,” he said, approaching his boyfriend and tiltinghis head to the side to plant a soft peck to a tan cheek. Not really trusting Naruto with his mother’s glasses, he carefully extracted them from his clutches to the safety of his own hand. “Thank you for remembering, dobe,” he murmured, eyes lowering to half-mast.

Naruto rubbed their noses together playfully. “Of course, teme. Today’s important to me too,” hesaid, glad to know how Sasuke felt touched at this simple gesture from him. His hand now free, he brushed away the strand of dark hair covering Sasuke’s eyes so he could gaze into them more.

“But you said that you’ll be busy with that new project of yours. I wasn’t exactly expecting you to come home,” Sasuke admitted. Naruto had been busy for the last few weeks with his new creation to the point where he stayed over at the school in favour of working on it.

Naruto laughed impishly, scratching his cheek. “Well…” he drawled, eyes glittering. “I’m happy to say I finished it! I set up the deadline for it today because, you know…” He looked over to his boyfriend meaningfully, a soft blush dusting his cheek. “I wanted to dedicate it to you in honour of your birthday.”

“Hn. For me, eh?” Sasuke asked teasingly, lips curling back into a smirk. “That’s sweet of you, usuratonkachi.”

Laughing nervously, Naruto felt a little embarrassed for saying that out loud. He sounded like a sap but then again, he was madly in love with Sasuke. “Yeah, I thought it would make the perfect birthday present. I’m telling you, S’uke, people are going to talk about this one!” He bounced on his heels, unable to contain his excitement about what his new creation would bring.

“Oh, really?” Swiping his tongue to wet his thumb, he rubbed off the patch of flour just below Naruto’s right eye. “Your new pastry must be really special then, huh?” he asked, bringing his face closer into Naruto’s personal space.

“Y-yeah…” Naruto answered, breath hitching as his vision is filled with just Sasuke. “Like you, it’s perfect.” His lids dropped as Sasuke closed the distance between their mouths and Naruto’s hand immediately went to the back of his boyfriend’s neck, trying to pull him even closer. The kiss, unlike the one they shared in the kitchen,was heady, their lips smacking loudly before tongues met in a sensual dance. He groaned when Sasuke captured his bottom lip between a set of perfect teeth, eliciting a small blaze of desire within him.

Separating from the kiss, Naruto’s lips followed Sasuke’s, not wanting to part. “Mmm…dobe,” Sasuke managed before those lips assaulted his again. Naruto had pressed up against him and he was suddenly struck with a zing of lust. While he tried to protest with words, he was pulling the other’s hips closer to his. When Naruto stopped sucking on his tongue, he brought his lips to a chiselled chin. “Dinner’s getting cold,” he mouthed, running his lips against the rough stubble and with some effort, brought a hand between them.

With a soft grunt, Naruto reluctantly stopped their make out session. It was amazing his grip on the bottle remained after that one but alas, the champagne had gotten warmer by now. “Okay,” he grudgingly agreed, unfurling his fingers from Sasuke’s hair.

Sasuke rewarded him with a peck. “Good boy,” he whispered, voice still a bit husky, “we’ll continue this later,” he promised before turning away with a smirk and arranging the glasses accordingly.

Naruto immediately perked up upon hearing that and a goofy smile made its way on his face. Later, huh? He let his eyes travel across Sasuke’s form as he arranged everything neatly on the table. He hadn’t really had a chance to look at his boyfriend properly for the last few weeks so forgive him if he was acting like a man dying from thirst and Sasuke was his water. How he’d like to skip over dinner and go straight towards dessert but he had to do this right. He’d planned on making this night special for the both of them so he’d have to keep his libido in check and a mind clear from lust, if he didn’t want to ruin it. Sasuke turned towards him in displeasure. “Oh, shit, the cutlery!” He scampered back into the kitchen to grab itand switched out the bottle in his hand with a chilled one.

“Tch. Dobe,” Sasuke muttered, rolling his eyes. Sitting down, he watched as his blond scrambled about in the kitchen. He hid a small smile behind his hand, still feeling warm and tingly from the romantic gesture Naruto had made for his birthday.

Naruto wasthe star student of the famed pastry school so there was no doubt his new creation would be a huge hit with customers in the school’s café. If someone had told him three years ago that he’d end up with someone who makes sweets for a living, Sasuke would have told them straight up they were out of their minds. However,their fateful meeting while Sasuke was in search of the perfect birthday cake for his mother changed all that. Needless to say, Sasuke hated sweets but Naruto had been persistent enough to try and shove a piece of cake down his throat,though he ended up toppling him over and shoving his tongue in instead. Sasuke snorted at their rather cliché first encounter. So much for an original love story…

“Is this mom’s recipe?” Naruto wondered, finger itching to touch the custardy surface. “The one that she serves every New Years?” he asked, sounding hopeful. Mikoto’s quiche was by far the best he’d tasted in all his culinary training. Even he couldn’t come close to make one quite as delicious as Mikoto’s. When he had asked for the recipe, she had insisted that it stays within the family and given him a wink.

Sasuke nodded, not at all bothered at how affectionately Naruto addressed his mother. His parents practically adopted the pastry apprentice once he’d introduced him to the family. “The one and the same,” he said with a smirk. He knew that Naruto liked his mother’s quiche and it was precisely why he’d called her last week to teach him how to make it. The ecstatic look Naruto wore as he breathed in the mouth-watering scent was worth breaking all those eggs. “Go ahead and cut yourself a slice. I’m assuming you’ll pass up on the salad?”

Twiddling with the wire keeping the cork in place, Naruto pondered about it. “Actually, I’ll have some,” he replied, surprising Sasuke.

“Careful with that, dobe, you could take an eye out!” Sasuke raised up a hand protectively to cover this face.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this!” he declared confidently, shimming the cork off with his thumb.

“Got this, my ass! Point it the other way, stupid!”

Naruto turned around in his seat, facing the other way and with all his might, pushed the stopper off all the way with a loud pop. “Shit!” he cursed when it shot off and hit one of the vases in the living room. Thankfully, it didn’t topple over the bookshelf and plummet below because Sasuke would have his head. “Oops?” He laughed nervously when he faced a seething Sasuke. “How about some champagne to lighten the mood?” he offered hurriedly, pouring into one of the glasses.

Irritated, Sasuke clucked his tongue again. “It always amazes me how I put up with a moron like you,” he said dryly.

“Simple,” Naruto replied brightly, handing Sasuke his glass. “You love me!”

Sasuke responded with a typical “Hn” neither agreeing nor disagreeing with the blond and took a sip of the fizzing drink, the taste smooth and crisp on his tongue. He bit his inner cheek when Naruto tipped his head back and downed the whole glass, holding back both a warning and a smile. Setting his glass down, Sasuke served himself a large heap of salad and gave Naruto a comparatively smaller portion.

Cutting Sasuke a generous portion of the quiche, Naruto marvelled at the silky texture of it, knowing how much work his boyfriend had put in into making this. “I’m sure it’ll taste as great as it look, S’uke,” he assured, noticing the somewhat nervous glances Sasuke was making as he made the cut, and placed it on the birthday boy’s plate first.

Giving off a glare, Sasuke huffed, “Of course it will.” He followed his mother’s instructions to the T after all.

“Save some room for dessert, okay?” Naruto teased, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

“Don’t bite off more than you can chew, Naruto.” Sasuke forked his salad, loading a bit of everything before eating.

Naruto had gone straight for the quiche, practically shovelling the piece into his mouth. He never did have the best of table manners. “Holy ramen, this is so good!” he praised, mouth still full, causing crumbs to fly everywhere. “Damn Sasuke, forget getting my hands on the recipe, I can just ask you to make this for me for the rest of our lives!”

“Oh?” Sasuke propped his chin up. He had been present during the times Naruto had begged his mother for the recipe and was aware of the conditions Mikoto put up in attaining it. “So I take it you don’t want to be an Uchiha?” It was only a little prod so Sasuke didn’t expect Naruto to turn bright red like a ripe tomato but then again, it could be because he choked on the quiche.

Hacking it back up his wind pipe made tears prickle the corners of his eyes. Swallowing it back down the right channel this time, he downed Sasuke’s still filled glass. “Fuck, don’t say things like that, Baka-Suke!” he panted, holding a hand to his chest. Stupid Sasuke, being all sly and sneaky, saying stupid embarrassing things…

Sasuke was amused, he didn’t think such a question would throw Naruto off. “What’s the matter, dobe?” he asked casually, cutting a small chunk of quiche with his fork and piling on a few greens. “Did I say something wrong?”

They’d been together for a little more than two years now so it wasn’t surprising that the topic of marriage came up once in a while. They danced around it quite a bit and while they always teased each other regarding it, they had never really sat down and talked about it seriously. Of course, Sasuke’s family had been dropping hints here and there on whether either of them have popped the question yet but jokes aside, they’d always shied away from it.

Naruto avoided eye contact, his cheeks flushed. Acting quickly, he shot Sasuke a question, “You must have been planning something special if you’ve made mom’s quiche.” Apparently, he’d hit the nail right on the head and had Sasuke squirming in his seat. “Sasuke, did you plan something romantic for both of us?” he asked in a teasing voice, fluttering his eyelashes at him. He took pleasure in Sasuke’s face twisting in discomfort.

Ignoring the rush of blood to his own pale cheeks, Sasuke turned his nose up haughtily. “So what if I am?” he scoffed, daring his boyfriend to challenge him.

His answer took Naruto by surprise. Between the two of them, Naruto was usually the one to pull off being all lovey dovey, not Sasuke. Maybe that was why today’s date was circled, because Sasuke had _planned_ to make tomorrow a special day, which was probably why he’d been hoping he’d stayed over at school again tonight so he could prepare for tomorrow. Though he did find it odd that Sasuke would forget his own birthday – because who in the world does that? – he appreciated the step Sasuke had taken in their relationship.

“Aww, you’re not a bastard all the time now, aren’t you? Underneath all that ice, you’re pretty cute, aren’t you, Sasuke?” Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hand and softly kissed his knuckles.

Snatching his hand back, Sasuke managed a weak glare. “Shut up and eat your dinner, moron. I did not slave away in the kitchen just so you’d ridicule my attempts at treating you to something nice for a change.”

“Thank you, _baby_ ,” Naruto cooed, blowing him a kiss and receiving a kick in the shin as payback. “Fuck!”

“No swearing at the table!”

Their teasing aside, dinner was pleasant for the both of them, Naruto doing most of the talking as he went over his day at school with Sasuke. Dark eyes watched intently as the blond explained animatedly about how one of his superiors was impressed enough by Naruto’s work in chocolate to enter him in a competition in Belgium as a school representative alongside his colleague, Sai, famed for his chocolate sculptures. Circling his thumb on the back of those delicate hands, Sasuke smiled contently at how happy Naruto was, looking at him with much adoration. That look was quickly replaced with a scowl when his boyfriend admitted that the famed sculptor had been getting too close and personal at the work bench again.

“So I tore a chunk off his artwork and he was reduced to tears. He totally deserved it, that stupid pervert!” Naruto rolled his eyes at the memory of Sai resembling ~~like~~ the figure in Edvard Munch’s The Scream. Any more inappropriate touches like this afternoon and he’ll have him sporting that expression permanently.

“Hn. Good,” Sasuke nodded his head in approval, giving Naruto’s hand a small squeeze. That pest had had his eyes on his dobe ever since he became Naruto’s bench mate, making passes and throwing cheesy pickup lines his way. Always opposed to sharing, Sasuke could be very possessive and would be more than happy to march over there and tell him to back off but he trusted Naruto and knew he could fight his own battles.

Naruto rubbed his cotton clad foot over Sasuke’s bare one in an attempt to play footsie. “Don’t worry teme, everyone knows I’m with you,” he assured his boyfriend, delighted when Sasuke nudged his foot and participated.

“I’m not,” Sasuke said truthfully, holding back a laugh from Naruto’s little ministrations with his toes. “How many sculptures does it take for you to destroy until he gets it through that thick skull of his that you’re already obsessed with me?”

Naruto let out a snort and jabbed his toe against Sasuke’s sole. “You mean madly in love with you, teme,” he corrected. He wiggled his toes, earning a small chuckle from the man across him. No one would ever guess that Uchiha Sasuke was very ticklish. He was privileged to know that little fact and often abused it until his boyfriend would cry out in submission.

“I hope this won’t be an issue during the competition,” Sasuke said seriously. “What if he gropes your ass and you tear down a chocolate tower?” he half joked because in all honesty, he could see that happening.

Shaking his head, Naruto stopped his efforts in making Sasuke giggle. “Nah, Sai’s more professional than that. He just can’t keep his hands off during class,” he said bitterly. “I know the jerk doesn’t mean it or whatever but he thinks it’s funny to get me all riled up,” he hurriedly amended when he caught Sasuke with a deep frown. He couldn’t have the birthday boy sulking now.

“Tch. He can try,” Sasuke snubbed, taking a swig of the golden liquid. “One day, I’ll give them all a reason to stay away because you’ll belong to me heart, soul and body.”

Blood rushed to his cheeks at the implication. He wanted to say it was the alcohol that got to Sasuke but those dark eyes were looking at him intently so he was positive Sasuke was still sober. “I already do, teme,” he whispered softly, lacing their fingers together, feeling Sasuke’s pulse match his own.

Sasuke smiled, though he’d have to admit, his declaration did leave his ears pink. The soft beats resonating against his palm said those three words without either of them needing to do it out loud. They could just feel it through their bond, forever connecting the two soulmates, completing them. Naruto looked at him with adoration, his eyes blinking slowly much like a cat giving affection, and he returned the look, tightening his grip on his hand.

After their small shared moment, Sasuke broke the eye contact first, as if shy, making swirly patterns of the dressing on his plate with his fork but keeping their fingers interlocked. “Tonight’s a really good night, thank you,” he murmured quietly. Though he hadn’t been expecting to celebrate his birthday – since he forgot – it ended on a perfect note.

As though reading Sasuke’s mind Naruto snapped up, “The night’s not over yet.” He got out of his seat and when Sasuke made a move to get up too, he pushed him back down. “No, no, no, you stay right here!” he insisted and started clearing the table. “I have one more surprise for you,” he promised and swooped down to land a kiss between dark eyebrows.

Closing his eyes as those lips made soft contact, Sasuke sighed almost disappointedly when Naruto pulled away, the warmth within him glowing brighter. “It better be some birthday head,” he mused out loud, hearing Naruto guffaw in the kitchen. He listened to the clings and clangs he made as he loaded up the dishwasher. Sasuke was fairly certain his next gift from the blond wasn’t so much about Naruto getting on his knees, but rather the mysterious paper bag on the chair. Like a child, there was an urge to reach out and peek at the contents but that would spoil the surprise all together.

“There’s still four more hours of your birthday, S’uke. I intend to celebrate till the last second so just hang tight for a bit, okay?” Naruto said, closing the dishwasher door with his hip. Filling the kettle with water from the tap, he fired up the burner and left it to boil. He looked over to see Sasuke leaning back against the chair with his eyes closed, drumming his long elegant fingers on the hardwood, probably composing a new song, he bet. A spot of tea would be perfect after dinner and with that in mind, he carefully eased down the stoneware tea set – a gift from Sasuke’s brother Itachi this time – from its shelf.

He could hear Naruto busying himself in the kitchen and with the whistle of the kettle could tell that he was making tea, and unlike with his mother’s glasses paid no mind into warning Naruto to be careful with the tea set. It was after all from his brother, and call him a sadist but he would take pleasure in seeing Itachi’s face if Naruto broke his gift. Naruto walked to the table with the brewing tea and cups on a tray, singing the birthday song. Sasuke could only cock an eyebrow at him and said in mock dissatisfaction, “Birthday tea? I expected more from you, dobe.”

Naruto knew his boyfriend was joking but something about Sasuke always managed to rile him up. “Shut up, bastard, I’m not done yet!” he grumbled irritably, pouring the green tea into both cups. “Just sit back and enjoy the magic.”

Sasuke snorted disbelievingly. “You mean watch you pour tea?” he egged on, looking a bit smug for having Naruto react.

Naruto had contemplated pouring the tea all over Sasuke’s crotch but that would impede any future sexy time so he kept his temper in check and instead flicked his shoulder. “Be patient! This present is special and it deserves a spectacular reveal without you badmouthing it!” he complained.

Chuckling softly, Sasuke reached a hand out to pat his boyfriend’s arm apologetically. “Okay Naru, you have my full attention. I’m ready for my present now.” Excited, Naruto grabbed the paper bag and pulled out a white box and placed it in front of Sasuke. There was nothing notable about it, no wrapping paper, no ribbons, not even a card. It was just a plain white box. Sasuke stared at it for a good few seconds before tilting his head up and asking, “I’m guessing it’s not birthday head?”

“Just open the damn box, you asshole!”

Oh how he loved teasing his Naruto. Bringing his attention back to the box, Sasuke tried to guess what was inside before he popped the lid open. He turned it a few times, to see if there was anything on the other side but found none. Curious, Sasuke lifted it to gauge the weight. It was solid but not at all heavy. He had considered rattling it but since Naruto looked so nervous about the way he was handling it, he decided to forgo it and set it back down. Oddly enough, the box did strike Sasuke as something familiar and against his better judgement, he leaned forward and sniffed it, only to catch a whiff of honey. He turned slowly towards the blond, finding it hard to keep the frown off his face. “No, you didn’t…” he started but Naruto raised a hand to stop him and urged him to open the box.

“Please,” Naruto pressed.

Supressing a sigh, Sasuke begrudgingly took off the lid, already knowing what was inside and that he wasn’t going to like it.

“Tadaah! Happy birthday, Sasuke!” Naruto greeted happily, producing a small kazoo from his back pocket and starting to play the birthday song on it.

Setting the lid down and peering into the box, his suspicions were confirmed when he saw it staring back at him. “It’s a cake,” he stated obviously.

“Yup!” Naruto began to pull the seams of the box to unfold it and slide the cake out. “It’s your special cake!”

“It’s cake,” Sasuke repeated.

“That’s where you’re wrong, teme. This is _your_ cake. The cake I made in your honour,” Naruto explained calmly, overlooking Sasuke’s current expression.

Sasuke stared at it, trying to find _some_ redeeming qualities. Firstly, it was green, hardly an appealing colour to most people. While its design looked simple and there wasn’t any creamy fluff – which was practically the sole reason _why_ Sasuke disliked cakes from patisseries all together – it was still just that. Cake. While he did appreciate that Naruto had created a cake in his name and he had the pleasure of eating it first, Sasuke still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Naruto gave him _cake_. “Thank you, dobe, but it’s still cake,” he said flatly, leaning back on his chair and folding his arms like a petulant child.

Naruto wanted to laugh at how sulky Sasuke looked. He had expected this reaction from him though, but this was why it would be more of a surprise for him later on. “Oh ho!” he exclaimed triumphantly. “But this isn’t just _any_ ordinary cake, teme. With my amazing skills, I’ve made it so it’ll better suit your picky taste buds. It wasn’t an easy feat though, your tongue is so damn hard to please.”

“Fuck you,” snapped Sasuke. “You fucking love my tongue.”

And that he did, no question about it. But adjusting every single thing that made cake great to Sasuke’s preferences while still making it edible enough for the public to enjoy was tough. Naruto worked really hard to balance everything out and as such created this wondrous cake. “Let me walk you through it, S’uke,” he picked up a fork and scooted his chair closer so their knees touched.

With a grunt, Sasuke propped both his elbows on the table. “Fine,” he growled. He was fairly certain he’d crush Naruto’s happiness but Naruto should have known better about giving him a birthday cake. The mere thought of swallowing anything sweet had him closing up his throat in disgust. He looked over at his boyfriend and saw his smile and all of that melted away. He should at least be considerate of his feelings and be a little more excited. Besides, if Naruto suggested he’d taste it, he could just kiss the blond senseless so he’d forget about even tasting it and they could move on straight to the _real_ dessert. He gave himself a pat on the back for forming such a brilliant plan.

Taking Sasuke’s hand in his, Naruto guided him to cut off a corner of the cake to reveal all the layers inside. While Sasuke was not a big fan of western pastries, he did have a soft spot for Japanese wagashi, the tiny delicate gems served during tea ceremonies. Naruto took advantage of that and used those flavours to appease Sasuke’s palette and bring him to a trip down memory lane. The sponge of the cake itself was a matcha castella cake, one of the very few cakes Sasuke would eat because while the honey did provide some sweetness, it was more to add fragrance. He watched some recognition flood to Sasuke’s face as he explained.

The cake consisted of three layers, each layer containing three fillings of wagashi sweets that Sasuke liked and also represented Sasuke’s stages in life. The bottom most filling was a puree of chestnut he had steeped in Japanese black sugar, telling the story of Sasuke’s sweet childhood. He dragged the fork up to point at the middle layer and told him that this represented him growing up, a more mature but mellow flavour of sweetened adzuki beans. Lastly he pointed at the final layer filled with chocolate ganache and as a topper to the cake’s surface, there were small dollops of chocolate that glistened like a lake reflecting the light of the moon. Naruto had Sai temper all the dark chocolate to perfection to get it that shiny so it could bring out the rich, deep flavour to embody Sasuke’s character now as an adult.

By the time Naruto had finished his little presentation, his cheeks were flaming red and hotter than the sun itself. Sasuke still hadn’t said a word about what he thought about it. He was nervous and rightfully so because while it sounded ideal to him how this cake exemplified Sasuke as a whole, with him being all those three layers bundled up in a simple yet complex traditional pastry, it was still up to Sasuke whether he liked his new project or not because his opinion mattered most to Naruto.

“Sasuke?” Naruto called out nervously, wanting to know the verdict from his lips.

Pursing his lips, Sasuke brought the pastry chef’s attention to the lone yellow flower sitting on top of the cake. It could all be for aesthetic reasons since the cake looked rather plain at first glance but having been with Naruto these past few years, he knew he wouldn’t put anything in his creations without some sort of reason. “What about the honeysuckle?” he questioned.

“O-oh, that?” Naruto stuttered and started to sweat as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Umm… that was kind of a last minute thing?” he explained unsurely. “I wanted to give it a nice topping to decorate so it wouldn’t look boring, you know?”

Sasuke’s lips thinned. “Oh,” he uttered. He was wrong then. He had hoped for something more and couldn’t stop himself from sounding dejected.

Naruto cleared his throat, suddenly finding his t-shirt to be too warm to wear. “But umm… I created the flower from mochi paste so it’s a little sweeter than the rest of the cake but I think it compliments every aspect of the cake and also its bright golden petals really balances the whole thing out. That’s what I think, at least…” He chewed on his bottom lip before continuing, “The cake itself doesn’t look like much, but the inside is extraordinary though! The flower draws the attention to the cake first and when they open it up, they’ll find all that goodness inside which they hadn’t expected. I kinda tried to play it up that way,” he babbled. “Since it is sweet, I don’t think you’ll like it very much.” He tried to read Sasuke’s stoic face again but it remained unchanged.

“It’s you,” Sasuke said quietly after some time had passed.

“Huh?”

“The honeysuckle represents you,” Sasuke said calmly and clearly. “You compliment and bring out the best in me, Naruto. The flower completes the cake just like how you complete me.”

For once in his lifetime, Naruto was speechless. Sure, he kind of intended it that way…ish but to have Sasuke phrase it that way, it both made him relieved as well as tickled pink that he understood his intent. Hearing Sasuke say those things out loud was music to his ears. It was romantic. It was endearing. It was holy fucking ramen, probably the best thing he’s heard come out of Sasuke’s mouth. Okay, maybe his name sounded better but sweet mother of holy ramen, Sasuke praised his cake! He _liked_ it! No wait, he didn’t say that because he hadn’t tasted it yet. “Aren’t you going to take a bite?” he asked with a wide grin. He was deliriously happy.

Shit, he still wanted him to taste it. He couldn’t have that. Lowering his lashes and pulling off the most seductive side glance he could muster, he gave his boyfriend a sultry command of, “Kiss me.”

Under Sasuke’s heated gaze, Naruto complied, leaning forward to capture those lips but stopped just before they touched. “Wait, taste the cake first,” he encouraged, kissing Sasuke’s nose instead. He knew Sasuke would pull something like this just to get out of eating cake and he would gladly kiss him senseless but he would prefer his boyfriend to taste his creation before they make out.

Fuck, he didn’t fall for it. Sasuke clucked his tongue and looked at the cake warily. He still felt sceptical. In theory, those are all things Sasuke would like but what if he didn’t? What if he disappointed Naruto? He just didn’t enjoy sweets and it was a miracle he’d ended up with Naruto, a _bloody pastry chef_ as a boyfriend at all. All these thoughts were running in his mind but catching the look Naruto gave him, Sasuke resigned to trust the idiot and opened his mouth by a fraction and stared pointedly at him.

Getting the hint, Naruto broke off a piece of considerable size for Sasuke and fed him. Those enticing lips closed and Sasuke started chewing, tasting the flavours, sparking his taste buds. Sasuke took in the texture, the aroma, the taste, and it seemed like ages before he finally swallowed. Naruto looked at him expectantly, chewing on his bottom lip again. Sasuke shook his head side to side and saw Naruto’s face crumble.

Before the dobe could say anything, Sasuke threw his arms over his shoulders and sought the other’s lips. Naruto had gasped in surprise and Sasuke took the opportunity to slip his tongue in, sharing the taste of the cake he’d just eaten. “Mmhhh…” There was a loud clatter when Naruto dropped the fork to take hold of his face with both hands and deepened the kiss, groaning when Sasuke sucked his pink tongue into his mouth.

When Sasuke pulled away, Naruto felt disoriented. He wasn’t sure what quite happened. “Wha?” he asked hazily, blinking repeatedly to try and stay focused. He hadn’t even realised he’d closed his eyes during that hot kiss.

“That was delicious, thank you,” Sasuke husked, referring to both the cake and the kiss, and licked Naruto’s lips playfully like a kitten. Disentangling his arms, Sasuke turned back to his present and picked the fork back up to eat some more.

Sasuke was eating his cake. _Sasuke was eating his cake!_ Willingly! “Sasukeee!” Naruto exclaimed happily, clutching his hand to his chest to try and calm his thundering heart. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes at how amazing it felt. His whole chest felt like it was going to explode any moment now. “You like it? You really like it?” he asked. It pathetically sounded like a whimper.

With a nod, Sasuke confirmed it, swiping his tongue at some chocolate ganache. “I said it was delicious, didn’t I? Of course I like it, dobe. It’s just perfect,” he offered a smile and wiped Naruto’s tears away with his thumb. Damn, he never thought Naruto could get this emotional over a cake but then again, Sasuke had never been too keen whenever Naruto presented him with his projects but that didn’t mean he was never proud of him or didn’t appreciate his work. This new cake though… It was really something. “Stop crying and help me eat this cake.”

“Mhmm!” Naruto agreed and pick up his own fork to scoop out some cake. Instead of guiding it to his mouth, he fed Sasuke instead. The both of them ended up devouring half of the cake that way, laughing and kissing in between feeding each other.

“Ne, ne, Sasuke… Say it again?” Naruto pleaded after some time when they were bathing in the satisfied afterglow of eating really good cake. “Say you like my cake,” he said, nuzzling Sasuke’s neck.

Sasuke chuckled, holding the blond close to him. “I like the cake you made me, Naruto,” Sasuke confessed and Naruto squealed happily. “Thank you for the cake. I’m pleased with my birthday this year and look forward to celebrating the next one with you.”

“Like I said, your birthday isn’t over yet. I have one more surprise for you!”

“My, my, you’re really pulling out the big guns, aren’t you?” Sasuke said amusedly, kissing along Naruto’s chin.

“Only the best for you, Sasuke,” Naruto admitted with a gentle look on his face. “Take one last bite out of the cake and I’ll give it to you. A tiny little bite will do,” he urged.

Obliging to the little request, he was about to cut off a tiny piece at one end when Naruto grabbed his wrist and directed him to gouge out the middle. He was puzzled at first but a thought came to him. “What? Is there a secret flavour right in the middle?”

 “Nyehehehe, you won’t be able find out unless you eat it,” Naruto taunted, sounding very much like a kindergartener.

Elbowing him lightly for his antics, Sasuke shook his head disbelievingly. Cutting up a large square in the middle, he gave Naruto a condescending look before shoving the entire piece into his mouth. There. That’ll shut him up. Sasuke chewed and chewed, probably resembling a hamster now what with his cheeks being so full. So far he hadn’t tasted anything different about this piece until he bit into something rubbery. What the fuck is that?

“Uhhh… Sasuke, I don’t think this is a good idea. Maybe you should spit it out?”

Was he calling him a chicken? He didn’t but that was how Sasuke’s mind perceived it as. Uchiha Sasuke does not back down for anything. Especially not from eating a piece of cake! With resolve, he was determined to finish this piece off but no matter how hard he chewed, it was still difficult to swallow and with that surprise filling, it felt like his jaws were about to fall off. Giving up on trying to break down the cake, he resorted to just swallowing the damn thing instead. Taking a deep breath, he swallowed the whole wad of it, only for it to get lodged in his throat. Being in a tight spot, he grabbed his cup of cold tea and guzzled it all to ease the swallowing. “Pwaaah, there, I did it,” Sasuke said triumphantly with a gleam in his eyes, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Did you fill the centre with mochi or something?”

Naruto’s eyes went wide. “YOU SWALLOWED THE MOCHI?!”

“That I did,” Sasuke gave a smug smirk. Without warning, he was pulled forward to lie across Naruto’s knees. “Usuratonkachi, what the fuck?” he yelled, outraged.

“Holy ramen, spit it out! Spit it out right now!” he screeched in a panic, thumping on Sasuke’s back in an attempt to get Sasuke to hack it back up.

“Stop it, you moron!” Sasuke thrashed on his lap, trying to stop the blows and falling to the floor in a heap. He scooted away from Naruto, pissed and a little confused at Naruto’s sudden change in behaviour. “What the fuck’s gotten into you?” He tried to get back on his feet, expression cautious.

“You weren’t supposed to eat the mochi!” Naruto wailed, standing up abruptly, the dining chair scraping against the hardwood floor. “I put a ring in there and you went ahead and swallowed it, Baka-Suke!”

Sasuke saw red. “The fuck? Out of all the stupid fucking things, usuratonkachi! Why the fuck would you go ahead and put a fucking ring in the c –” Sasuke stopped himself, his brain had caught up with the situation and his eyes widened to the size of saucers. Naruto had put a ring in the cake. A ring! _The ring!_ Sasuke felt lightheaded. Naruto had meant to surprise him and – He swallowed thickly, not sure if he wanted to finish that sentence. “Naruto,” he tried to say something but the words died on his lips.

“I know! I know!” Naruto cried, stomping his foot down. “I’m so stupid! I fucked up, okay?” he whined, sitting back down and knocking his head on the table, causing the dining ware and tea set to clatter loudly, his face turned away from Sasuke. He sniffed, hot tears prickling his eyes so he closed them. “I really wanted it to be perfect too. I wanted it to be perfect for you because you deserved it!” He banged the table and one of the teacups toppled. “But as always, I messed up. For fuck’s sake, can I stop being such a screw up just one time? One time!” He curled in on himself, refusing to face Sasuke, embarrassed. Fuck, what Sasuke saw in a loser like him, he’d never know. “I’m always disappointing you…”

“Naruto,” Sasuke called out gently, approaching him. He always was the type to be hard on himself. “Hey, dobe, come on. It’s okay,” he cooed, rubbing the man’s back but he flinched at his touch, trying to scoot away. He placed a kiss on the top of his head. “Uzumaki Naruto, I can never be disappointed by you. Sure, you come off as unexpected at times but I’ve always welcomed it,” he said soothingly, brushing back blond locks. “Now open up for me, please,” he requested, pulling on Naruto’s shoulder and this time, Naruto relented.

“I’m so sorry, Sasuke,” the apologies started tumbling from his lips but Sasuke placed a finger on them and shushed him. Although he had stopped apologising, sniffles still escaped him.

“Good boy,” Sasuke said with a nod and settled himself on Naruto’s lap, straddling him. With both hands, he held Naruto’s cheeks and swiped away the tears with his thumbs. “No more tears. Tonight has been perfect, do you understand?” He placed a lingering kiss between blond eyebrows. “Thank you very much for a perfect birthday. I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. It’s already really special, I mean, you finally got me to eat a cake from a patisserie,” he chuckled, rubbing his smooth cheek against Naruto’s scruffy chin.

Somehow, Naruto managed to laugh too but because he’d been crying, it came out as a snort and a bubble popped out, surprising them both. When their laughter died down, Naruto hugged Sasuke close. “You deserved so much more, S’uke. Without the ring, I can’t even ask you properly,” he sighed sadly.

Sasuke had had enough of this pity party and with a huff, combed away Naruto’s hair so he could clearly see his boyfriend’s handsome face. Getting a napkin from the table, he squeezed Naruto’s nose, giving it a wiggle and then wiped away the mucus, leaving his nose as red as Rudolph the reindeer’s. He gave him a bright smile, his thumb playing with the soft skin where Naruto’s strong jaw met his neck. “I love you, my idiot,” Sasuke breathed, kissing a tear track up to a closed lid.

Letting out a sigh, Naruto let Sasuke calm him with sweet kisses and little licks. “I love you too, Sasuke,” he responded, hugging the man on top of him. “I love you so much.”

Pausing in his kisses, Sasuke rested his forehead on top of Naruto’s until those cerulean depths opened. They always managed to take his breath away. He sealed their mouths together, tilting his head to the side for better access. Glad that Naruto finally relaxed under his touch, he let his hands slide down the toned chest, making the man underneath him gasp and pull back. “Shhh… Just give in to the feeling. Concentrate on me, Naruto,” he husked into the others ear. Reaching back to hold Naruto’s wrist, he lowered his hand so it settled on the swell of Sasuke’s ass. He moaned appreciatively, feeling his boyfriend shudder in response.

Taking Sasuke’s lead, Naruto gave in to the pleasure, tilting his head back for Sasuke to suck and bite his neck. “Nhnn… Sasuke,” Naruto bit out, fingers finding purchase in a forest of inky soft locks as Sasuke started to undulate his hips. “S-shit!” Heat flooded to his groin and shifted lower in his seat.

“Feel good, baby?” he panted, lips curled into a smirk, working a pale hand underneath the shirt, cold fingers trailing up Naruto’s abs, feeling the muscles jump under his touch. Sasuke purred when he felt the other slip warm hands to cup his lower cheeks, glad that Naruto would also be participating. Sasuke rotated his hips, making the both of them moan.

Naruto’s fingers dug tightly into the supple flesh. “Sasuke… S’uke, stop,” he implored, voice hitched. While Sasuke granted his request and eased up, his own body disagreed, still rocking to keep the friction going.

“You were saying?” Sasuke asked in between kisses, their lips smacking loudly. “Easy cowboy,” he chuckled at Naruto who whined because he’d pressed his weight down and stopped them both from making any more movements. He had intended to make the blond relax and forget what had happened, not jump in the sack straight away. Well, they’d get to that but first he needed to discuss something important. Taking his hand from under Naruto’s shirt, he held Naruto’s face again.

Moments passed with Sasuke not doing anything. “Umm… Sasuke?”

Sasuke squeezed the tan cheeks ~~in~~ so that Naruto’s lips puckered up. He fought off a laugh at how ridiculous Naruto looked. “There’s still a few hours of my birthday left,” he started and when Naruto nodded for him to continue, he added, “And if there was one wish I’d like to have come true, it’s this one thing…” He wetted his lower lip nervously, unsure if he should continue.

Swatting Sasuke’s hands away, Naruto was curious, “Yeah? What is it that you want, Sasuke?” he asked, eager to know what it was that he wanted because Sasuke rarely asked Naruto for anything so when he did ask, Naruto would move heaven and Earth to fulfil it.

Closing his eyes briefly, Sasuke steadied himself, rubbing his wet palms on his sweatpants. Naruto brushed away the hair hiding his eyes and with a gentle but clear voice he asked for his gift, “I want you, Uzumaki Naruto.” Letting Naruto weigh in the words, he reached into his pocket. The small object glinted when he held it between them. “What I’m asking for Naruto, is if you’d do the honours of marrying me.”

“You son of a bitch,” wheezed Naruto, feeling his lungs collapse. His fingers curled tight into a fist. “You actually beat me to it, fuck!”

“Is that usuratonkachi speak for yes?” Sasuke asked with hopeful smile and took Naruto’s left hand and raised his ring finger. He didn’t slip on the ring but waited for Naruto’s official answer.

“Of fucking course, it does, you stupid bastard!” Naruto growled and snatched the ring from Sasuke’s fingers and jammed it down his own finger. “I can’t believe you popped the question! I was supposed to do it tonight, you asshole!” he said hotly, disbelief evident in his voice. How could Sasuke ever think he’d say no?

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his now fiancé’s neck. “I’m glad,” he breathed and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss.

Clearly they weren’t on the same page as Naruto turned his face away roughly and broke the contact. “But Sasuke, this is so unfair! I technically asked first!” Naruto whined, pushing Sasuke back and pouting heavily.

“Dobe, stop ruining the moment,” Sasuke growled irritably. Honestly, you’d think that for one second, he’d stop being so damn competitive. “I asked first now shut up and kiss me.” Sasuke grabbed fistfuls of Naruto’s shirt and pulled him forward roughly, smashing their lips together.

Despite wanting to argue about it more, Naruto submitted to the kiss, hands automatically finding their way back to Sasuke’s hips and easing their way down to his ass. Both men moaned in unison. Naruto pressed Sasuke down on him while he trust up, making them break their kiss to throw their heads back in pleasure. Naruto widened his hips so they were crotch the crotch, rolling his hips to a slow grind. “Uhhnnn… Fuck. We should take this to the bedroom,” Naruto suggested breathlessly, voice cracking when he felt Sasuke’s cold fingers crawling up his abdomen again.

Nuzzling Naruto’s neck, Sasuke mumbled an agreement, “Mmm... best idea you’ve had all day,” all the while lifting Naruto’s shirt off. Once he tore away the offending clothing to reveal perfectly golden skin, Sasuke wasted no time in diving in, biting and sucking away to his heart’s content, making the man under him hiss and gasp in pleasure. When Naruto had made no attempts to move, he lifted himself off slightly so he could rub his bottom teasingly against Naruto’s clothed manhood. “Stop wasting time,” he bit out and gave a furious suck on one of Naruto’s hardened nubs.

With a yelp, Naruto jumped to his feet, arms securely around Sasuke and automatically those lean legs of his wrapped around him. Trying his best to stay focused enough to find his way to their bedroom, Naruto somehow managed and now stood in front of their door fumbling with the doorknob. Why won’t the stupid thing open? Frustrated, he contemplated on ramming it down or just rutting Sasuke against the door to completion. Sasuke’s amused chuckle tore him from such thoughts.

All that kissing probably short circuited his fiancé’s brain so Sasuke stopped and gave him a helping hand, twisting the knob the _other_ way so the door would swing open. “Giddy up,” he commanded in a sultry voice, biting on Naruto’s red swollen lips, catching his eyes with a smoulder. He tightened his grip around him to remind him why they need to go to the bedroom in the first place.

“Oh fuck, S’uke, you’re so _hard_ ,” Naruto moaned at the feeling of having Sasuke pressed up to him. The mental image of Sasuke riding him was such a turn on, and he hurried to carry Sasuke to the bed, the door barely closing when he kicked it with his feet.

Sasuke gave a non-committal “Hn,” as a response and worked on creating a love bite, teeth teasing the skin red. He’d gotten it to a deep maroon before Naruto non-too gently threw him on the bed. Air got caught in his lungs from the impact and made him involuntarily cough. Could he be any more of a Neanderthal? “Naruto,” he warned, grinding his molars to hold back his irritation.

Ducking his head, Naruto pecked Sasuke’s lips in an apologetic kiss. “I’m sorry, I always get impatient when it comes to you,” he said with a lopsided smile and began to pepper Sasuke’s face with more kisses. He pushed Sasuke’s sweater up so he could play with his nipples, taking the mewls and purrs as a sign of forgiveness. Taking one hand, he unfurled the fingers so he could clasp Sasuke’s hand, wanting to feel the other’s heartbeat. “I love you,” he mentioned, swiping his tongue across the pale columnof his throat, making wet trails down to a pronounced collarbone.

Letting his lids fall heavy, Sasuke arched his back, offering more skin. He placed a gentle hand on the mop of golden hair while Naruto indulged himself, massaging the scalp to encourage him. A shaky breath escaped him when a pair of lips kissed the tender skin under his jaw, right on top of his thrumming pulse. He opened his legs for him, inviting, letting Naruto settle on top of him more comfortably. Biting his lip to suppress a moan since Naruto had lifted his leg to curl around his thigh, he felt Naruto’s denim clad harness press up against him. Growing irritable at how slow this was going and how suffocating his sweatpants were getting, he yanked a few tufts and hissed, almost impatiently, “Get on with it, dobe.”

Snickering, Naruto merely continued to give Sasuke’s neck attention. That was until Sasuke had snaked a hand between them and grabbed hold of his erection. “Ughh,” he grunted, feeling those fingers massage him through the layers of fabric. He started to shallowly thrust his hips. Like the master musician that he was, Sasuke knew the precise finger moves to elicit the most beautiful sounds from Naruto’s mouth.

Flicking his thumb to undo the button, Sasuke grinned at the way Naruto’s mouth fell open when he dragged the zipper down. He craned his neck so his lips would reach Naruto’s ear. “Sure you don’t want to get on with the fucking, _baby_?” he questioned, shoving his hand into those jeans to give the hot member a good squeeze. Naruto tore away from his hand, his back erupting with shivers, too stimulated by his touch. “Pants off. _Now_ ,” he instructed.

The deathly tone Sasuke gave made his cock twitch and he nodded eagerly, wanting to please the brunet. Though Sasuke had not stated whose pants needed to be removed, through his hazed mind he figured out that he had meant both since Sasuke just laid there on the bedspread, looking sensual. He supressed another shiver and hooked his fingers on the elastics of Sasuke’s sweatpants. Perhaps a little too enthusiastic of what was to come, he’d pulled the garment off with a bit too much force and ended up falling back on himself.

Sasuke hissed lowly when his bottom half was exposed to the air, sighing in relief when Naruto finally freed him. At the sound of the crash, he raised himself with one arm to see Naruto on the floor with his sweatpants and briefs on top of his head, still looking fucking sexy. “You okay?” he asked with a hint of concern, wrapping his hand around his hot dick and giving it a few pumps to relieve some of the pressure.

Throwing the pants off his head, Naruto was greeted with the sight of Sasuke still in his sweater getting himself off. “Stupid fucking sexy bastard,” he grumbled and hurriedly got to his feet so he could shimmy out of his own pants and touch himself.

“I have to have something to make you stay,” Sasuke offered, biting his lip. He too was getting turned on at Naruto touching himself.

Naruto shook his head and approached the bed. “That’s not the reason I stayed,” he said meaningfully, reaching out to caress a silky smooth thigh. “Once we get married, you’re stuck with me forever,” he reminded, sliding his hand down to glide across an inner thigh and bat the pale hand away, making Sasuke’s breath hitch. “You won’t be rid of me, Sasuke,” he said softly, getting down on his knees.

“That’s the plan, moron,” Sasuke managed before clamping his jaw shut to keep a moan in when Naruto leaned in to swipe a patch of skin near his crotch, the wild hair tickling his member teasingly with each movement. He started breathing heavily through his nose when Naruto’s hot breath ghosted over his heavy ball sac, his manhood twitching in anticipation. A languid lick up his length had him grabbing strong shoulders. “Naruto!”

Peering innocently up at him, he flicked out a tongue to taste the swollen head. He cocked his head to the side, as if considering the taste of Sasuke like he would with his creations in the test kitchen. He decided it wasn’t enough for a full taste test and dived in for more. With Sasuke in his mouth, he winced slightly at the rough tug of his hair, looking up at Sasuke in pain in hopes he’d ease up a little. He saw him take a breath and the grip on his scalp loosened. Smoothing his hands on Sasuke’s milky thighs, he started with soft sucks to the head, tonguing the slit occasionally.

“Naru…” came the pleasured sigh from Sasuke, dropping his head to one shoulder. His hand cupped a tan cheek, grazing a cheekbone lovingly with his thumb. The muscles of his thighs tightened when Naruto increased the suction and Naruto moved his hands over them to help him relax. He started to pant as Naruto took more of him, his length disappearing more and more into the wet and hot cavern. “Shit,” he cursed, trying to fight off the impending end because as much as he wanted his release, he also wanted to stave it off but that was proving to be quite difficult when Naruto started playing with his balls. Fisting the sheets, the feel of that wet tongue massaging the pulsing vein almost made him close his knees.

As if sensing it, Naruto eased open Sasuke’s legs a little more and although his mouth was full, he managed a smug smile at dismantling Sasuke. Drawing in more, the loud sloppy slurps and sucks he’d made went straight to his own dick. He moaned, wanting release as well but hehad to pull through with giving the birthday boy the birthday head he had asked for. Backing up, he heard Sasuke suck in a breath. He licked his lips, satisfied with the taste. A little lust, some musk, but a whole lot of Sasuke. Simply delicious. “Ready?” he inquired gently, rubbing his cheek on Sasuke’s knee.

A little dazed, Sasuke asked dumbly, “Ready for what?” wishing Naruto would take him back in his mouth again.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto shot a victorious look over at Sasuke before swallowing him whole without warning. Sasuke jack knifed off the bed but Naruto’s grip on him held him down. He moaned loudly, clutching Naruto’s head desperately. “Naruto! Uhhnnn… Fuck. Yes, yes, oh!” he cried, Uchiha pride be damned. He moved his hips, wanting him to take more and Naruto obliged, running that slick muscle over his throbbing veins, pulling more of him into his stretched mouth. Eyes rolling to the back of his head, he tugged on the hair between his fingers, toes curling and flexing uncontrollably. “N-Naru… I…” he wheezed, trying to tell him to stop.

But Naruto didn’t want to stop. Not by a long shot. Gathering the saliva and precum that had dribbled down the length of Sasuke’s hardened shaft, he held on to the base, encasing Sasuke where his mouth couldn’t reach him in this position. Above him Sasuke was going wild, throwing his head back and pulling his hair painfully. Feeling the balls in his hand constrict, Naruto knew it was time and hollowed his cheeks and gave one last vigorous suck.

Stars exploded behind his eyes and white hot pleasure seared through him and shot down his cock into Naruto’s awaiting mouth. His ears were ringing but he was positive that Naruto’s name was on his lips. Head swimming, when he finally came to, he was staring at the ceiling of their bedroom, chest heaving. Looking down, Naruto was nuzzling the crook of his still shaking knee, rubbing his hand in gentle circles over his thigh. “Fuck,” his whisper came out hoarse. He turned his head to the side willing his heartbeat to come down.

Naruto crawled over to kiss Sasuke on the cheek and pulled the man further up the bed so they could get comfortable. “Do I give awesome birthday head or what?” he asked, pretty proud of his handiwork and brushing Sasuke’s sweaty hair back.

Sasuke pinched Naruto’s nose but his eyes glinted with amusement. He nudged the side of his face with his nose, and amidst the blissful halo he was in after his orgasm he’d come to the realisation that Naruto must be fucking uncomfortable with that hard on. “Hey Naruto,” he began and looked down between the man’s legs. The words died at his lips because he’d found the supposedly turgid length to be flaccid. He shot his head back up to Naruto who grinned sheepishly at him. “When did you-?”

Scratching his cheek, Naruto looked away. “Well umm…ya know… When you…” he ended in mumbles, too soft for Sasuke to catch, cheeks heating up and fiddling with the crinkled sheets.

Finding his own cheeks turning pink as well, Sasuke’s ego was thoroughly stroked at the knowledge that Naruto came without aid, simply by watching him orgasm. “Well,” he exhaled, eyes dropping to half mast, running his index finger down the tan body seductively. “I guess we’ll have to do something about that, don’t we?” Tilting his head slightly, he brushed his lips lightly against Naruto’s.

Naruto shivered, embarrassment forgotten. He gave in to the soft presses of Sasuke’s lips, feeling his warm breath caress his face. Wanting closer contact, he directed Sasuke to fall on his back again so he could loom over him. Tracing Sasuke’s features with his fingertips, his heart fluttered when Sasuke smiled up at him, pulling his face closer so they could kiss once more. He shifted to lie on his side so he could simply watch the man he’d be marrying soon. Sasuke was looking back at him with eyes that said more than words about how he felt about him. Naruto captured the hand that had reached out to touch him and nibbled each fingertip before kissing the back of the hand sweetly. He was going to marry this perfect man, and the thought of it made him sigh contently.

As much as Sasuke would like to cuddle and kiss, he craved for a more intimate contact with his husband to be. They can do that after they consummate his proposal. In one smooth but calculated move, Sasuke lifted his knee so that his toe would run up Naruto’s calf. Patting the blond’s hip, he blinked up at him and said one word, “Lube.”

His mouth went dry and all the blood in his body immediately rushed south. He nodded his head as if in a trance and shuffled to the edge of the bed to reach for the tube on the nightstand. Meanwhile, Sasuke had rid himself of the sweater, peeling it off his sweaty body. Gulping at the innocent yet erotic display, Naruto gave Sasuke the tube once he’d tossed the knitted garment off. “Here,” he said, voice gruff and settled on the bed and lay in wait for getting prepped.

Sasuke stared at the small tube in his hand for some time before glancing at Naruto. “Actually,” he said and took Naruto’s wrist. “Here,” he rectified, slapping the tube onto Naruto’s palm. Sasuke then casually flipped himself over on his stomach and pulled a pillow over for him to rest his head. Bending his knees, he raised his hips slightly, head turned to the side, all the while gauging Naruto’s reaction.

Needless to say Naruto’s mouth fell open and he damn nearly squeezed all the lubricant out of its container with how hard his fists clenched.  Scrambling to his knees, he touched Sasuke’s naked thigh in slight awe. In a small hesitant voice, Naruto couldn’t help but ask, “Are you sure?” Naruto had thought that since Sasuke had been the one to propose tonight he would have wanted to top this time.

Huffing, Sasuke turned his head away from Naruto and positioned it lie comfortably on the pillow. “Need I remind you whose birthday it is today?” he said sourly. “Stop asking stupid questions, dobe,” he mumbled, voice muffled by the pillow he was hugging and spread his knees wider.

He nodded in agreement and when he realised Sasuke could not see him, he leaned in and kissed the small of his back tenderly. “Okay Sasuke, I’ll make you feel good,” he whispered and was met with a swift kick to his chest, whether to shut him up or to hurry things along, either way it had hurt. With a pout, he uncapped the lube and poured it over his fingers.

Sasuke fought the urge to squirm when the cold finger touched his pucker. Drawing in sharp intakes of breath, he shut his eyes when the digit slowly eased inside, loosening his walls. It was always such an odd feeling no matter how many times they did it. He sucked in a breath when those fingers became two, clutching the pillow tighter, remembering to relax his muscles instead of tightening so he could be properly stretched. Sasuke held back his voice from escaping when the slight stretch slowly turned pleasurable and widened his stance for Naruto to do more, feeling fingertips and lips trace his heated skin. His shoulders would jump each time it neared that spot within him and he groaned audibly when the prep was done. Pushing his hips up higher, Sasuke braced himself to take in Naruto.

Slickening himself up, he scooted forward, trying his best not to think so much with his dick right now. The body offered to him was not a sign of submission but that of trust, to receive the other half so they could be whole. Just like how they would exchange rings on their wedding day, they were to exchange their love in the most intimate way with their bodies tonight. Naruto would give his all to Sasuke in the same manner that Sasuke gave all of him for Naruto. He curled his arm around a thigh and lifted it.

Sasuke blinked when he was turned to lie on his back, the pillow still in his arms. He looked questioningly at Naruto but the look in those blue eyes said everything and his features turned soft in understanding. Ridding himself of the pillow, Sasuke bent forward so he could lace his fingers behind Naruto’s neck and pull him down, giving him a chaste kiss along the way. Getting comfortable, he allowed Naruto to hold him and line himself up. The first nudge was always the hardest to go through but he relaxed, knowing he was under Naruto’s care.

Naruto’s head snapped up to Sasuke’s face when he heard him hiss. He ran his hands along Sasuke’s sides before lifting his hips as he penetrated himself deeper. Naruto groaned at the feeling of the hot velvety walls encasing him, every bump and divot created the most delicious friction. “Uhhnnn…Sasuke,” he gritted out, tempted to just ram himself in the rest of the way. He had promised himself that tonight wouldn’t just be some mindless fucking. Tonight would be special. That was his resolution that day when he put the lid on Sasuke’s cake but _oh_ it was proving to be such a difficult feat because being in Sasuke was just sinfully good. His eyes snapped open when he felt Sasuke’s legs encircling him. He wondered when he had closed them but all thoughts were thrown out of the window as Sasuke pulled him hard down to him and arched himself, sliding the rest of him in. The involuntary thrust made them both gasp. “You cheeky bastard,” he managed a curse which ended in a moan when Sasuke squeezed him.

Leaning up to Naruto’s ear, Sasuke purred, “Don’t keep the birthday boy waiting, Naruto,” and that somehow did the trick because Naruto had eased his way out to the tip and threw one of his legs over his shoulder. With a sharp thrust of his hips, Sasuke felt full again, tightening his grip around Naruto. His head fell back on the bed when Naruto gave another less forceful thrust that was angled _just right_. The pace picked up from there and Sasuke welcomed it, letting his voice out with every brush against his prostrate.

Naruto grunted each time he was fully seated in the tight heat but he pushed deeper each time, as if wanting more, _needing_ more. The love of his life was squirming, cheeks flushed a beautiful red, panting and calling out to him. Sasuke leaned into his touch when he cupped his face and he rolled his hips in such a way that he’d hit that spot over and over, extracting more pleasured moans from him. Naruto pressed forward for a kiss, eager to have their lips reconnected.

Their tongues and lips rubbed against one another and Sasuke gave a drawn out blissful sigh when Naruto dropped a sensual kiss on his throat. He pulled him closer with his limbs, the urge to become one mounting. His hips jerked when Naruto delivered a thrust that made him see stars. Naruto never stopped showering him with affection, the profession of his love burned on to his very skin and he returned it with his own, answering his cries and clenching around him. A hand wrapped around his rigid cock, pumping it in time with the thrusts and he almost lost it.

“Sasuke… Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!” Naruto repeatedly chanted, feeling the muscles tease and coax him, telling him that Sasuke was close to breaking and at the way the hot channel was gripping him so tightly, so was he. He brushed away the dark hair sticking to his love’s face, wanting to see him as they reached their peak together.

Hugging him close, Sasuke’s world zeroed in on Naruto, his breath, his voice, his scent, the way that their heartbeats synchronised and when Naruto buried himself deep within him, he lost all sense of control as his orgasm took him.Naruto’s grip on his hips were tight as he painted his insides with a loud howl and he himself sounded like he was hyperventilating as he milked him for all his worth. Sasuke pulled Naruto to him when the blond lost the strength to hold himself up and desperately searched for his lips so they could kiss lazily as they rode the rest of their orgasms.

“Hey, Sasuke?” Naruto called out later, tracing the man’s high cheekbones. Their bodies had cooled and stopped shuddering after their release but they were still entangled together as Naruto hadn’t pulled out. Long eyelashes fluttered open and gentle eyes looked at him in question. “Happy birthday,” he breathed, snuggling close.

Sasuke affectionately rubbed Naruto’s head. Often Naruto reminded him more of a puppy than a boyfri- ah fiancé. Remembering something, Sasuke lifted the hand caressing his face and turned it over. “Do you like it?” he asked softly, motioning at the ring that now sat on Naruto’s ring finger. “I saw you staring at it while we were accompanying Shisui.”

Naruto thought about it for a while before perking up. “Oh!” he then giggled, kissing’s Sasuke’s neck again before explaining. “I was actually looking at the one next to it. Your ring,” he explained with a smile. “I guess it’s very fitting since I got you one with the reversed colour,” he said and twisted his ring to show Sasuke the black under colour. It was a unique two metaled ring with Naruto’s being mostly cobalt chrome. He twisted the ring back, the moonlight that had filtered through making it wax and wane. “I love it very much,” he answered finally and went back to snuggle, resting his head on Sasuke’s shoulder.

“Hn, I think black titanium would suit me,” he mused, lifting his hand and imagining how it would look like on his ring finger.

“Don’t worry, Sasuke, after your morning business, we’ll get it cleaned so I can put it on you properly,” he apologised once more and patted Sasuke’s flat stomach where the ring was now settled in.

Although the realisation of how he was going to pass his actual engagement ring the next morning was horrifying and not to mention painful going through his bowels, he was happy that Naruto had been thoughtful to surprise him – even if the idea was little idiotic and potentially hazardous. “No more stunts like this with your cakes,” he said seriously and nipped Naruto’s nose butthere was a playful glint in his eyes before he pulled Naruto in for another kiss.

“I can’t promise you that,” Naruto said in a sing-song voice, the cogs in his mind already turning with ideas of next year’s birthday cake. He wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes tiredly but Sasuke shoved him aside before he could fall asleep. Pouting that Sasuke didn’t want to cuddle anymore, he was delighted to see Sasuke pat the space next to him, lifting the blanket so they could both settle in.

“Don’t complain about the sheets when you wake up tomorrow,” Sasuke grunted, settling himself comfortably against the pillows, fingers massaging Naruto’s scalp.

“I can live with that,” Naruto yawned, happy to be enveloped in Sasuke’s warmth and soon enough the newly engaged couple fell asleep.

The very next morning, Sasuke – being the first one to rouse like always –was picking up the discarded clothes from last night to be put in the laundry while Naruto remained tangled in the sheets sleeping. Trying to remember his mother’s notes about what temperature to set when reheating the quiche as he walked to the door, something fell with a clink from the bundle of clothes and rolled towards the bed. Going after it, Sasuke picked up the circular object. It was a ring. Correction, it was _his_ ring. Feeling relieved that he wouldn’t have to call Itachi for help about prescribing him something to pass motion, he slipped the ring onto his finger, lips quirking into a smile as he admired it. It contrasted beautifully with his skin, just as he had expected.

“Ack, Sasuke no!”

Sasuke only managed to turn around halfway before he was tackled to the ground. “Usuratonkachi!” he yelled in frustration. “Get. The fuck. _Off_ ,” he gritted out. It was far too early in the morning for him to deal with his shenanigans. He hadn’t even had coffee yet.

Grabbing hold of Sasuke’s wrist, Naruto tugged the ring off and inspected it. Feeling Sasuke’s wrath, he scrambled to get off before he could get into deep trouble. “I’m sorry!” he said quickly and helped him off the floor. “I just wanted to do this right this time,” he muttered sadly, glancing to the side.

With a heavy sigh, Sasuke decided to forgive the idiot and stuck out his hand stubbornly for Naruto. “Well, what are you waiting for?” he asked irritably, his cheeks colouring when Naruto gaped at him like a fish.

Snapping from his daze, Naruto smiled and dropped to one knee, holding Sasuke’s hand gently. This was it. This was what he’d been dying to do since yesterday. Never mind he’d thought they’d have to wait till Sasuke went to the loo. Who cares if he’d just woken up, had bed hair and was butt naked? He was going to do this! “Uchiha Sasuke, will you marry me?” he asked softly and even though he knew what Sasuke’s answer was, his heart still fluttered madly.

“Yes,” Sasuke answered and his hand shook when Naruto slipped the ring back on his finger where it belonged. He shivered when Naruto pressed his lips on the back of his hand but he was adamant about it being caused by the cold morning air. When Naruto got onto his feet, he patted the tan cheek affectionately and kissed his forehead. “Go clean up and I’ll reheat the quiche.”

“Told ya I wouldn’t need the recipe,” Naruto said cheekily. “All I had to do was make you my waifu- ouch!”

* * *

 

**_One year later…_ **

The front door opened just when Sasuke turned off the burner, sighing at how noisily the person stumbled inside. Going over to the rice cooker, he fluffed out the rice before patting it into two rice bowls, one bowl receiving a much larger portion than the other, resembling a small mountain. Remaining calm and being methodical at arranging tonight’s dinner, he didn’t really pay much attention to the other person settling in. That was until strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him back into a warm chest.

Setting his chopsticks on the counter, he greeted his husband, “Tadaima.” He reached a hand back to pat Naruto’s head soothingly when he buried his nose against Sasuke’s neck. Naruto smelled sweet like honey and cinnamon, just like he always did but there was the faint bitterness of matcha powder which told him he’d worked with it at school.

“Mmm… Okaeri, Sasuke,” Naruto mumbled against his skin, trailing tiny kisses up towards the offered cheek. “Happy birthday, teme,” he greeted affectionately, smiling at the birthday boy.

Fighting a returning smile, Sasuke lifted the plate of stewed pumpkin. “Here, make yourself useful and bring this to the table,” he instructed and pulled away from the warm embrace to ladle miso soup into their respective bowls.

Naruto did as Sasuke commanded, humming happily as he set up the table for the Japanese styled dinner Sasuke had prepared for them. “Sai sends his regards,” Naruto said, reminded of his colleague’s words in the workroom. “He said he’ll send a picture of your birthday present later and that he’s sorry he can’t finish it on time. He’s been in the chocolate room for weeks working on a new sculpture, I believe.” Naruto took a seat at the table, body turning to his busy husband.

“Hn,” Sasuke replied dismissively, loading everything up on a tray. He could care less about receiving gifts from Naruto’s friend. He wasn’t at all particular about celebrating his birthday but there was one present he was anticipating and he was not disappointed to find a plain white box sitting on the table. His birthday cake especially made for him by Naruto.

Naruto’s eyes widened at the spread laid out to him; chicken karage, stewed pumpkin, miso soup as well as the standard assortment of pickles. “Mmm… S’uke, everything looks really good!” Although he was a little disappointed that Sasuke hadn’t made Naruto’s favourite pork miso ramen for their Japanese meal tonight, he was salivating from the wonderful smells.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, taking a seat. Naruto complimented his cooking all the time, it was nothing new. He could burn the dish and Naruto would still eat it. Putting his hands together, he uttered an, “Itadakimasu,” before picking up his chopsticks.

“Itadakimasu!” Naruto parroted loudly and went straight for the karage.

“The conservatoire got invited to play in Vienna this December,” Sasuke announced coolly, blowing the steam from his green tea and taking an elegant sip. Their empty bowls and dishes from dinner had been cleared. It was now dessert time and Naruto was currently peeling off the tape that secured the box lid.

Letting loose a low whistle, Naruto paused in his mission to turn his head and beam at Sasuke. “Wow, the capital of classical music, huh? You excited to play there?” In his mind, he was already planning all the Mozart related places they could visit while they were in Austria.

Sasuke gave a shrug. “It hasn’t sunk in yet so not particularly. I don’t even know who’ll be selected to showcase.”

Naruto gave an indignant snort. “Pssh, oh please. Sasuke, you’re one of their best players, _of course_ you’ll be featured,” he assured the love of his life and turned his head back to the tape. Frustrated at picking at the stupid clear tape, he ran his fingernail through the seam of the lid to tear it instead. There! Carefully, he lifted Sasuke’s cake out from the box.

Sasuke couldn’t help but let a gentle smile spread across his face as Naruto set it down in front of him, memories of last year creeping up. The cake looked slightly different, for one, every inch of it was covered in a dark chocolate glaze, the size also appeared much bigger than last year and the honeysuckle flowers were bunched off to one side of the cake instead of being placed in the middle but it was undeniably Naruto’s craftsmanship. He played with his ring with his thumb. “Am I to find another ring in this year’s cake as well?” Sasuke teased lightly, remembering Naruto’s debacle. “You’ve been practicing the proper way to do the Heimlich manoeuvre, right?”

“Haha,” Naruto laughed dryly and thrust the cake knife into Sasuke’s hand. “Shut up and eat your cake, you asshole,” he gritted out but he was happy, scooting his seat closer to Sasuke.

About halfway through pressing the knife into the cake, he could already tell that the texture was different inside but Naruto was always innovative when it came to remaking his cakes, trying out different styles and techniques to keep it fresh. Cutting out a large wedge, he wanted the both of them to share the piece and save the rest but he was presently surprised to find something in the cake. “Naruto,” he managed whispered breathlessly, his eyes fixated at the cake’s middle.

He _did_ find a ring, _his_ ring. Sasuke didn’t know how Naruto did it but somehow he’d engineered for the cake to be hollowed and filled with black and white paste that would resemble his ring no matter how the cake was cut. How did he? No, he should know by now Naruto would be able to manage something extraordinary like this. Sasuke kept looking back and forth between the ring on his finger to the one within the cake.

“You like it?” Naruto asked, grinning madly to which Sasuke just nodded dumbly, too stunned and marvelled at his work. “It’s a bit different this time around. The layers are held together by a chestnut mousse and the black paste is of course made from adzuki beans but the white one is of a tofu cream cheese, similar in taste to that cotton cake I made that you liked.” Naruto was proud of his work but seeing Sasuke fall in love with it was always a bonus.

Unlike last time, Sasuke did not hesitate to tell Naruto how he felt about it. “It’s perfect,” he murmured and turned his head, slanting his lips so he could kiss his perfect husband, a hand grabbing hold of Naruto’s neck. “Thank you, dobe,” he said once he’d pulled away and rubbed their noses together lovingly.

Taking hold of Sasuke’s hand, Naruto brought it to his lips to kiss the finger that held Sasuke’s ring. “Tonight, we won’t just be celebrating your birthday, teme. Happy anniversary!” He gave a wet smooch on Sasuke’s cheek.

Unable to hold it in, Sasuke let out a hearty laugh. “Dobe, we only got married less than two months ago,” Sasuke punched his shoulder lightly for forgetting. “Have all your brain cells died away designing this masterpiece?” Sasuke took a bite of the cake and was very satisfied with the taste.

“I’m not talking about our wedding anniversary, duh!” Naruto exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Sasuke’s waist. “Today is also the anniversary of when I proposed to you!”

“You mean when _I_ proposed to you,” Sasuke corrected, licking the fork clean of the tofu cream cheese and raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Naruto made a face. “Whatever,” he pouted and swiped off some cream with his finger and brought it to his mouth. Mmm… tangy. When Naruto tried to do it again, Sasuke hit his poor finger with his fork. “After this first round of dessert, like last year, I intend to enjoy it to the fullest and have a repeat performance,” Naruto whispered seductively into Sasuke’s ear, his hand sneakily lowering itself to Sasuke’s rear.

With a huff, Sasuke pulled on Naruto’s ear as punishment. Paying no mind to Naruto’s pained shout, he growled, “Not a chance, usuratonkachi, it’s _my_ birthday. If anyone’s going to take it up the ass this time, it’s you,” he insisted with finality in his voice and let go of Naruto’s ear. He wanted no more questions about this or there wouldn’t be any performances at all.

Whining, Naruto rubbed his sore ear. “Sasuke’s so mean to me,” he mumbled and grabbed a fork so he could pick at the cake as well. He didn’t have a chance to eat it though as a buzz up his leg brought his attention to his phone. Pulling out the device, he did a few swipes to see who the message was from. “Huh, it’s from Sai,” he announced, a bit puzzled since Sai was supposedly working on some awesome sculpture at the moment. Clicking on the attachment, Naruto’s jaw dropped.

Peering at Naruto’s phone, Sasuke gave a dark chuckle. “Well it seems I’m not the only one who agrees. Looks like this year I get to have my cake and eat it too.” Sasuke turned back to eating his cake, smirking all the way. He was wrong, he rather liked receiving birthday presents from Sai. “When will he be sending the sculpture over?” Sasuke asked casually as he ate, shoulders shaking to hold back any laughter at how furious Naruto was with his colleague.

Angered, Naruto punched in Sai’s number and got out of his seat, leaving Sasuke to enjoy his birthday cake on his own. At two rings, Sai’s smooth voice greeted him and immediately asked if Sasuke saw his gift. “You stupid prick, I am going to beat your pale ass to the ground the next time I see you!” Naruto yelled into his phone.

Sasuke laughed, throwing his head back and holding onto his stomach, no longer able to contain it. He couldn’t wait for Sai to send over his gift and see it for himself. The picture he had sent was of a chocolate sculpture of him and Naruto with Naruto on his knees and Sasuke burying himself into his delicious ass with a short message of _Happy fucking birthday, Sasuke-kun._ Although slightly disturbed by how he had managed it, he was quite happy how it turned out and might consider a consultation with him for a sculpture to be made for Naruto’s birthday in October. Sasuke smirked at this. Yes, happy fucking birthday to him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) birthday Sasuke, you little shit.
> 
> Someone please explain to me how such a small 3 bullet point idea with a predicted maximum 5k word count morphed into this 15k+ monster. Do you have any idea how hard it was to deliver this baby? Lol I have writer’s disease, it is official. Updates would probably be slow since not only do I have the inability to write anything below 5k, I still suck at deadlines. Boo.
> 
> Please forgive this romantic sap for giving you the cheesiest birthday fic ever. I was spurred on with sns 2k15’s July theme which included marriage so ofc I would slip marriage proposals into the mix! *cackles madly* If you know me, I just absolutely love dropping easter eggs in my fics. Let’s see if you can spot any of them. They could refer to an old fic, an upcoming fic or even a person! Happy hunting! Was the epilogue necessary? Eh, not really but what if it was? *wags eyebrows suggestively*
> 
> Thank you lovely readers for reading my work! If you like it please hit that like and reblog button for tumblr users and/or leave a kudos for those reading this on AO3. Feel free to shoot any questions in my askbox or tell me what you think on a comment. I love hearing from you and thank you once more for your support! I’ll do my best to write more and improve. Sorry if updates are slow but you all will get one hella of a chapter/one shot when I do update lol
> 
> Much love xxx


End file.
